


protect

by gingergenower



Series: Five Times Spider-Man Panics (and one time Peter Parker doesn't) [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, also Peter has a mouth on him he's been hanging out with MJ too much, not a murder or a kidnapping story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Hands scrambling in his backpack, Peter snaps his web shooters on and yanks his sopping hoodie on to cover them up. His phone’s still in his hand, and it buzzes with a message from May.dont come home





	protect

Kicking his suit off and pulling his civilian clothes out of his backpack in an alleyway, everything’s soaked before Peter puts them on, wriggling to get his jeans on. Even criminals aren’t out in November icy downpour, so he called it a night early.

Anyway, he promised May a movie and takeaway.

Suit shoved in his backpack, he darts around the corner and dives into the shelter of his apartment block. He wrings out his t-shirt and pulls a face as he tugs it on, diving into the elevator because he needs a shower and pyjamas and his duvet.

Slicking his hair back, hopping from foot to foot, he finds his phone in his bag and sends Happy an update- mostly emojis and excitement over the cat he fished out of a tree ( _it was ginger and fluffy and I want one :O_ ). He’s out the elevator and down the corridor, not watching where he’s going when he goes to shove the key in the lock. Instead, his hand stops inches short of the door. His skin crawls.

An instinct, quiet and sure, tells Peter to run.

Unfamiliar to Peter, a voice makes a comment inside the apartment and May answers. She's in there.

Hands scrambling in his backpack, Peter snaps his web shooters on and yanks his sopping hoodie on as well to cover them up. His phone’s still in his hand, and it buzzes with a message from May.

_dont come home_

He almost wants to punch the door. Sure, May, he’ll just fuck off to Ned’s, good luck with whatever’s happening in there. He doesn’t answer her. Instead, he taps out a message to Happy.

_something’s wrong- may’s apartment- need help_

Then, throwing his bag over his shoulder, he shoves the key in and elbows the door open. ‘May?’

‘Peter!’ She flies across the room to him, smile too right and wide as she shuts the door behind him. ‘I thought you were going to Ned’s after school?’

‘Change of plans,’ Peter shrugs, dropping his bag on the floor next to the table. Catching her wrist and squeezing it, he nods slightly, and she swallows, understanding his unsaid message. ‘But I missed the train, that’s why I’m all… anyway, school was fine. I got a lot of homework and stuff. What’s up?’

‘There’s… um.’

A tall, thin man stands up at the dinner table. Straightening up his three piece suit, he skirts around the table and holds his hand out to shake. ‘Peter Parker?’

‘That’s… yup. Hi.’ Peter takes the man’s hand. 

The man squeezes, hard, and Peter knows it’s the kind of pressure that would hurt and probably intimidate a normal person. ‘My name’s Thaddeus Ross, I’m the Secretary of State. I’m here as a representative of the United States government and liaison for the UN.’

‘…right.’ Peter can’t quite take his eyes off Ross, who watches his with far too much knowing in his eyes. This is the guy that was involved in the Accords, locking up half the Avengers. Tony even mentioned him once; called him “that asshole” and put him on hold for three hours. If Ross tried to scare May Peter’s going to throw Ross out the window.

Peter squeezes Ross’ hand back, sticking his chin in the air. ‘Do you want to know about my chemistry homework, or…?’

Ross doesn’t pull a face but he does break the handshake, ignoring Peter and turning to May. ‘Can I speak to him alone?’

‘He’s a minor,’ May says, and there’s a defensive edge to her tone.

‘I’m aware.’

‘Then no. I’d rather you didn’t speak to him without me.’

‘Miss Parker-’

‘Mrs,’ Peter says flatly.

Ross raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t look away from May. ‘Mrs Parker, I hope you understand that I’m in the possession of some very sensitive information, of which I’m not able to share with everyone who wants to hear it-’

‘I’m his legal guardian, and you asked my permission,’ May says. Her chin raises in defiance. ‘I didn’t give it.’

‘Besides,’ Peter says, folding his arms. ‘It’s not like you’re going to be irresponsible and share classified stuff with a fifteen year old kid.’

‘You’re sixteen.’

They all pause. May glances at Peter, and he can see the fear she’s supressing in her eyes, but Peter looks to Ross, eyebrows raised.

‘So. How do you know that?’

Ross gestures to the table, face still impassive. ‘Shall we?’

May sits down at the same time as Ross, but Peter knows he has to take a calculated risk and stays standing. ‘I’m getting a drink. One second.

’Ross looks irritated that Peter’s walking away before they’ve even started to talk, but there’s nothing he can say. It’s not like Peter’s going far, the whole apartment’s open plan.

‘Explain to me why the hell the government’s doing research on a kid who hasn’t even learned to drive yet,’ May says, cool and fierce in that way only mothers are. Yes, she’s terrified, but he’s messing with her kid and that’s a hill she’ll die on.

Behind the fridge door, he answers Happy’s new message ( _Tony’s coming- what’s going on?_ ), trying to take as little time as possible. If Ross looks over, he’ll know what Peter’s doing.

_sec. of state ross is here so is may i want to get her out should i get her out?? is he dangerous?_

He could shove May towards the front door and distract Ross, letting her get herself out. Or he get her in her bedroom- she could climb down the fire escape, and the bedroom’s got more to hide behind and the door’s already open, so if Ross has any weapons she’ll be more immediately sheltered.

He pours himself a glass of orange juice even though he doesn’t want it, and Happy responds.

_DO NOT SAY ANYTHING. Sit tight, do not tell him ANYTHING._

_is he dangerous??_

Back at the table, Ross is talking without really saying anything and Peter puts the glass and his phone down, positioning himself between May and Ross.

‘As I was just saying to your aunt, in recent years it has become a responsibility of the United States government to take a more active role in maintaining and regulating those within the country with unique talents.’

‘Cool,’ Peter says, combing his hair back out of his eyes again.

Ross blinks, like he’s forgotten he’s dealing with a teenager. ‘We’re taking a special interest in those attracting wider attention, particularly those acting as vigilantes-’

Peter’s phone buzzes and cuts him off. Picking it up like it might be a Facebook notification, Peter reads Happy’s text.

_Tony’s coming._

Giving up all pretence of nonchalance by passing his phone to May for her to read, Peter sits up. ‘I’m assuming we’re having this meeting on official government time.’

‘This is not a meeting. It’s a conversation,’ Ross says carefully, keeping his eyes on Peter even though they both know Ross is aware of whatever May is reading on Peter’s phone.

‘You said you were here on behalf of the government and the UN.’

Ross’ nostrils flare and leans across the table, still trying to intimidate. ‘This is simply you and I getting to know each other.’

‘Oh, ok. What’s your favourite color?’

‘Mr Parker, this is not a social occasion.’

‘You just said we were getting to know each other.’

‘I am here,’ Ross says, looking like he might throttle Peter if he speaks again, ‘to discuss your after school activities.

‘Decathlon?’

‘Your after school activities as a vigilante.’

Peter shrugs, pocketing his phone. ‘No idea what you’re talking about. My favourite color’s purple, by the way.

‘We _know_ you’re posing as the vigilante Spider-Man-’

‘I don’t really have time to be a vigilante,’ Peter says. ‘Between decathlon and keeping my GPA up and my internship, I don’t know how I’d fit it in.’

‘-and as such, it’s our duty to ensure the safety of the citizens you are claiming to protect-’

‘Also, I'm not as flexible as Spider-Man, so add that to the list-'

Ross pounds his fist on the table and leaps to his feet.

Peter reacts.

Jumping out of his chair and lurching May to her feet, he backs her up. His chest’s heaving, he scrabbles to find the door handle without taking his eyes off Ross.

May need to get out. He needs May out.

Swallowing, Ross takes a deep breath. ‘That was… regrettable.’

‘Yeah,’ Peter says, still trying to find the handle.

May catches his wrist and murmurs in his ear. ‘I’m not leaving without you.’

‘Mr Parker, please-’ Ross says, moving to walk around the table towards them.

Shrugging May off, Peter finds the handle and yanks it open, shoving her through- straight into Tony Stark’s arms, who keeps her on her feet.

‘Goodness, Mrs Parker, I’m an engaged man.’

Peter shudders out a breath, staring at Tony. He’s still thrumming with adrenaline.

Tony doesn’t look his way, instead scooting past way and waltzing into the room like he owns the building. ‘Secretary Ross! What a delightful surprise, I was just on my way to your office when I decided to pop in and see my intern on the way.’

‘My office is DC.’

‘That’d be the one,’ Tony says. Then, he puts his arm around Peter’s shoulders, tucking him into his side. ‘And I see you’ve met Peter, my intern. Isn’t he just a _goddamn_ delight?’

Ross waits. Tony smiles.

‘The intern you agreed to keep away from. The intern we agreed was my concern. That intern.’

Ross smooths his waistcoat. ‘Thank you so much for your time, Mr Parker. Mrs Parker.’

He moves to leave, and Tony steers Peter aside, but May steps into Ross’ path.

‘You’re not welcome in my apartment,’ she says. ‘You can’t speak to my nephew without me being there- in fact, don’t contact us again.’

‘If you want to talk to them, call my lawyer,’ Tony adds.

Only when Ross nods does May step out of his way, making sure to slam the door behind Ross as soon as he’s out.

In Tony’s grip, Peter sags, shaking from head to toe and not quite breathing properly. May and Tony get him to a chair, sitting him down, and she kneels at his feet and tries to catch his eye. He can’t quite meet her eye, he doesn’t even know what he’s feeling. It’s too much.

‘Are you alright, kid?’ Tony asks, crouching next to May.

‘Yeah,’ Peter says, and May takes his hand. ‘Who- what did he-?’

‘Secretary Ross,’ Tony says, his level tone forced, ‘said he was not interested in you. I didn’t believe him, but I didn’t expect him to pull this.’

‘What does he want?’

‘Everyone super to register themselves and sing the Accords.’

‘He’s a _kid_ -’

‘Yeah, a kid who isn’t an official Avenger. This was not mean to happen. I promise you, it won’t happen again.’

‘How can you-?’

‘Trust me,’ Tony says, just a touch darker. ‘It won’t.’

Peter nods, exhaling long and slow. May nods at him. Tony asks her if she’s ok, but she brushes him off, still watching Peter, her wedding ring digging into his hand.

Peter never thought she’d get hurt. He doesn’t want her _hurt_ -

‘Hey, kid, keep breathing.’

Rolling up his sleeves, his hands are shaking, but he takes the web shooters off and drops them on the table.

‘…do you always leave them on?’ Tony asks, looking more concerned than May.

‘No,’ Peter says, clearing his throat, although he still sounds throaty and dry when he speaks. ‘I- I knew there was something off before I came in, and then May text me to keep away, so that’s when I messaged Happy, it’s- I knew there was something weird.’

Tony sighs. ‘Good call. Maybe next time don’t go into the potentially dangerous situation without me, though?’

‘You saw my text and still came in?’ May says, staring at him, dropping his hand.

‘I wasn’t going to walk away.’

‘Peter, if I tell you to stay away, you _stay away_ -’

‘I couldn’t leave you-’

‘You can if I tell you to.’

‘You could’ve been in danger!’

‘Yes, I might’ve. I might’ve been seconds away from dying. Next time you get a text from me saying something like that, _do as I say_ , I was protecting you-’

‘You were scared!’ Peter says, shuddering as his arms erupt with goosebumps.

‘You were safe!’

‘Why are you wet?’

Peter glances at Tony, who’s frowning. ‘It’s raining,’ he says.

It’s like May's only just able to see him properly. ‘Oh my- _shit_ , Peter, you must be _freezing_ -‘

She herds him into the bathroom, throwing a towel and a change of clothes at his face.

Huddling under the spray for a long time, Peter waits until he’s warm again. He knows May wants him to run next time. He knows he should, a lot more people rely on him now than just the people that love Peter Parker.

He’ll never leave her.

By the time he gets out, bundled up in fresh pyjamas, Tony’s gone. May ushers him over to the couch, putting a mug of cocoa in his hands and explaining that Tony was in the middle of a pretty important session with the Avengers when he got Happy’s call, so he had to get back. But Peter should call if he needs anything.

Peter texts Happy and thanks him, letting him know everything’s alright.

Stroking his damp curls, May sits on the arm of the couch. ‘Warm now?’

‘Yeah.’ He sighs, and leans against her side. ‘Sorry.’

‘It’s fine.’

He looks at her, properly. She doesn’t look like anything’s changed, she’s just worried about him. ‘I didn’t mean to put you in the middle of this, this was my choice, not yours, I never wanted-’

‘Hey,’ she says, lifting his chin to look at her. ‘This is my choice; my choice is you. That’s what this “family” deal is. Right?’

She waits for him to nod, then she kisses his forehead. ‘Ok. It’s only five. I’m ordering takeaway. Do you want to invite Ned and MJ over? They’re welcome to eat with us. We could marathon a tv show or something.’

‘Can we- um.’

May waits.

‘Can we watch _Singin’ in the Rain_?’ It was his uncle’s favourite, always singing along to _Make ‘Em Laugh_.

May clears her throat, but she’s smiling, not crying. ‘That’s a good idea. Thai?’

‘Yeah.’

They end up cuddled under blankets on the couch, swopping boxes of phat kaphrao and fried rice, the musical humming on the tv. 

Peter’s eyes get heavier and heavier, and he doesn’t make it to the end of the film.

**Author's Note:**

> if y’all didn’t get flashbacks to Tom Holland’s lip sync battle during that tender moment I did my job wrong  
> also, if you haven’t seen Zendaya vs Tom Holland on lip sync battle  
> [you're](watch) [welcome](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPCJIB1f7jk)


End file.
